iAm Your Guardian Angel
by Shadower-Sam
Summary: "If you fall in love with a human, you'll lose all memories of her." When Sam finds out the truth about Freddie Benson, everything changes. Now, she has to deal with forgotten memories and a whole new dimension. Can't wait for iLost My Mind! SEDDIE FTW!
1. iDon't Believe in Guardian Angels

Sam's POV

"Guardian angels exist!" a girl said.

"No, they don't!" the boy beside her argued.

"Well, unlike Santa Claus, they do," she smirked.

He frowned. "He left me presents last Christmas! I saw him enter my room at night!"

I walked over to my locker, ignoring the dimwits and simpletons. Who would've thought a simple TV show would create such a hype?

"Hey, Sam," Carly strolled over. "Did you catch last night's 'Angel's Journal'?"

"Yeah, the blood they used was so fake!" I frowned. "My Aunt Coral can make fake blood better than those kids."

"Oh-kay..." she gave me an awkward smile.

Freddie came over. "Hey guys, did you see the angry mob in front of the school?"

"No, why?" Carly asked.

"They're having an argument about Guardian Angels and whether they exist," he explained.

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"Do you guys think they exist?" he asked.

"No, you stubrag," I frowned. "If they existed, accidents would never occur."

"But it would be really sweet if I had one," Carly smiled dreamily.

I teased. "Who knows? Fredweird could have been your guardian angel. Well, he did save you once when you almost got hit by that truck."

He gave me that displeased look.

"What?" I smiled cheekily.

Carly was dazed as she stared at Ashton, the transfer student, or should I say 'Carly's new boyfriend'.

"I don't even know what you see in that kid," I stated. "He's not even hot."

"Shh..." she hushed me.

"Oh, come on, Sam," Freddie smirked. "If you're jealous, just say so. There's no use hiding it under that hurtful comment."

I glared. "If I was jealous, I'd stuff fish sticks in your pants. Besides, you should be the jealous one since Carly's dating someone who's not a loser – aka you."

He rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

As Ashton came over, Carly's dazed expression lingered and sent us all a chill.

"Dude, if I believed in ghosts, I would've sworn you sent a chill up my spine," I rubbed my arms with my hands.

"He's cool, Sam. But not _that _cool," Frediffer tried to perform a joke.

"Hey Ashton," Carly smiled. "So, how's high school in Ridgeway? Are you coping okay?"

He replied. "Pretty cool.

Gibby came over with unhappiness written all over his face.

"Hey Gibby!" Carly smiled. "How's the rash going?"

"Pretty fine," he replied. "Well, can you guys tell Shawn that Guardian Angels do exist?"

Shawn came over. "If they did exist, there wouldn't be natural disasters!"

"Exactly my point," I supported, before he shot a look at Ashton and Carly, then left. He's probably still sour over the fact that Carly's dating someone who's not him. But nevertheless, he who supports momma's opinion is momma's friend.

"If I was a guardian angel, I would protect you, Carly," Ashton kissed her on the cheeks.

"Aww... that's so sweet," Carly smiled dreamily.

Gibby was about to walk away, when he remembered something. "Well, I've got to get ready for the school project."

"The lock-in, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Carly, have you set up the chamber?"

She was almost hypnotised by dear Ashton here that she could pass off as a deaf and mute person. "Oh, sorry. Err... Gibby, I thought you were supposed to do it."

"I thought you were kidding," he frowned.

"Well, we've got to get it done by tomorrow or we wouldn't be able to finish our project during the lock-in," she replied.

"Have you asked Spencer about the test subject thing?" Gibby asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Test subject? You're asking Spencer to be your test subject?"

"Why not?" Carly asked. "He'll be perfect."

I rolled my eyes, expressing my lack of concern.

"I'll ask Spencer about it soon, but he's going to sleepover at Socko's house tonight," she replied.

"Okay," Gibby was really leaving. "Do it soon. I've got to go."

"Bye Gibs," we all bade our farewells.

The bell rang. "Ashton and I have to go. We'll see you guys later for lunch."

Carly and Ashton had a different lesson than Freddie and I.

"Bye!" we separated.

"So, do you?" I asked.

"Do I what?" Freddie seemed confused.

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today. "Do you believe in Guardian Angels?"

"Well... I've got to give a neutral opinion. I mean, some of those things they mentioned in the TV series last night were impossible in reality. Like the fourth rule, for example. If a Guardian Angel-"

"Yah-di-dah-di-dah," I interrupted him. "Nobody cares about your nerd talk."

He pressed his lips together in displease. "Oh-kay... Now I'm offended."

I smirked in victory.

"It's no wonder why you can't get a nice boyfriend," he stated.

"Why?" I glared, giving him the 'Watch it, Benson' face.

"You are... very witty!" he grew scared. "Not every guy can appreciate the greatness of Sam Puckett."

I grinned. "That's more like it, nub. That's more like it."


	2. iLost My Mind: My Version

Sam's POV

It was a mistake. A terrible mistake. I shouldn't have kissed him. I must've been out of my mind!

"Have I lost my mind?" I asked the psychiatrist. "I mean, I used to hate that dork like he was a fly on my sandwich, but I just kissed him last week."

"Calm down, Samantha," she smiled.

Usually, I would flare up and threaten to kill whoever calls me 'Samantha', but this time, it's special. Or I've really lost my mind.

"Everything is okay," she comforted me. "This is normal. You're going through a change and it's a natural process in your teenage years."

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure? But it's all so... sudden..."

"Love comes in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Yours just happens to be unpredictable," she smiled. "But I believe it's only unexpected from your point of view. If you ask your friends, I'm sure they will agree with me."

I frowned. "But what if I've really lost my mind? I'm still not sure about this..."

"Okay," she wrote on a piece of paper with some kind of matrix. "What if I put you under observation? I'll get you a room and we can observe you and see if you are really 'losing it' or you're just fine."

"I guess that works for me," as I leaned into my chair, my phone rang.

I quickly retrieved it from my pocket and placed it next to my ear. "Sam? Where are you?"

"Carls?" I lied. "Oh, I'm in a... a hotel."

"What are you doing at a hotel?" she seemed mad.

"I'll be staying here for the next few days," I replied while trying to avoid her question.

I could visualise her frowning into the phone. "Why?"

"Ms. Puckett," the psychiatrist stated, "Would you mind using one of the Troubled Waters observation rooms? Our clinic has run out of rooms."

Thanks to her, Carly soon found out the truth. "Sam! Who was that? Why are you under psychiatric observation? What happened?"

"Erm... Carly..." I stuttered. "Let's meet at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. I'll explain everything to you."

After being admitted to the mental hospital, I texted Carly my room number.

Great, room 239. Like I don't have enough to deal with.

"What happened?" Carly asked, anxious. "Why are you in a mental hospital?"

"Carls, relax," I sat down on my new bed. "I'm just under observation, that's all."

"But why do you need to be under observation? What did you do?" she was worried.

I sighed. "Remember that night... At the lock-in?"

She nodded.

"I... Freddie... I kissed him," I mumbled audibly.

"I know," she smiled.

"You know about it?"

She nodded. "I saw it."

"You WHAT?"

She giggled and started to sing. "Sam and Freddie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Carly!" I tried to stop her by placing my hand over her mouth, but it didn't work.

"Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie!" she repeated and pushed me away.

I sat back down on the bed. "I don't love him! Well, at least I'm not so sure yet."

"How can you not be sure? You kissed him!" she folded her arms.

"Exactly!" I explained. "If I hadn't lost my mind, I wouldn't have done something so stupid. That's why I'm here, to find out if I've really gone bonkers."

Carly's phone beeped a little message tone. "It's Ashton."

I nodded as she read the text out loud.

"Hi honey," she started. "Where are you? I thought we were going to catch a movie or something?"

"Somebody's late for a little something with somebody's boyfriend..." I teased.

"Well, I guess I've got to go," she smiled. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

I smirked. "As long as I am fed every two hours, I'll be fine."

_Well, unless if Fredweird comes along and spoils everything, I'll be alright._

Just as I was happily painting my picture of a lady killing a man – like the therapist ordered; she did say 'paint your feelings' – guess who appeared.

"Sam! I heard you checked in to a mental hospital." Yup, you guessed it. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's you," I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here, Fredwad?"

"Erm... I came here to talk to you?" he smiled. "Carly texted me to take care of you."

I put down my paintbrush and pushed away the easel. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm fine by myself. Besides, it's a mental hospital. There would be many nurses walking along those corridors outside. Even if I were to die here, someone would know."

"Sam..." he tried to convince me. "Can we talk about the kiss?"

"Get out," I said calmly.

He pleaded. "We need to settle this."

"No we don't," I was starting to get fired up for a big fight. "And there's no 'we' in this. There's only me and you. Individually."

"Sam..." he started.

"Get out," I ordered.

He stared at me and I glared back.

"Aren't you afraid of waking up in a pool of blood?" I threatened.

"Ever since you kissed me, I knew I was immune to your threats," he sighed. "I know you think that it's not going to work out. Even though Carly didn't tell me why you've checked yourself into this place, but I am just going to assume that it's because of me."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Benson," I frowned.

He smirked. "But yours does."

My eyes darted somewhere else, avoiding his gaze. "No it doesn't."

"There's no use denying it. Come on, let's get out of here."

He dragged me out of my observation room. To think I paid so much to get a room in here. Well, it wasn't all my money, but I fought hard to get it!

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I struggled out of his grasp. When did he get so strong? "You're going to get it from me once I get out of this!"

"Then I'm never letting go," he grinned.

Ugh... I knew this day would come. Once the dork knows about my little secret, he would climb all over me and use it to tease me.

"Where are we going?" I ran along with him through the corridors and hallways.

He brought me to a dead end where it was dark and dirty. All I could see was the sky and a little hint of his hair. My hand was still tightly clasped within his and I could feel his breath on me.

"What do you want to say?" I could hear his panting.

"Can we give the dating thing a try?" he asked.

"What?"

He rephrased his words. "I want to give the dating thing a try."

"Why?" I was curious. Why would he want anything to do with me? "I don't need your sympathy."

"It's not sympathy," he explained. "I'm just... not sure about what I'm feeling. So, I need to test it out."

"What if I don't want to test it out?" I pushed his hand away from mine.

He let out a laugh. "Don't you want to know if I feel the same way for you?"

I was silent. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know at all. But all I could do was try it out, then wait and see. "What can I gain from this?"

"If it all works out, you'll get yourself a boyfriend and free meals," I could feel him smirk.

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"If it doesn't, at least we can all go back to being friends again," he replied.

I laughed. "Yeah, right. As if we can just shake it off and forget everything just like that."

"I didn't say anything about forgetting," he said.

"Who cares what you say, Benson?" I teased. "And stop breathing on me. It's really warm here."

"I'm not breathing on you," he denied. "I'm about two metres away from you already."

I grew scared. "Then... who's behind me?"

A pair of filthy hands grabbed me from behind. I struggled and yelled for help.

"Freddie!" it was all dark.

"Sam!"


	3. iLove You

Freddie's POV

I couldn't let her get hurt. It was my sworn duty to protect her for the rest of her life. But it's not just that – I think I like her.

You must be thinking: Freddie Benson once told George the Bra so firmly that he will never date Sam Puckett. Oh, the irony.

But I don't care what others think about me – Sam's in danger and I have to save her.

With a burst of energy, a bright ray of light is shot right out from my hands and right on target, the thugs have been stunned. It didn't matter if she saw what happened because she was hurt and they were getting away.

"Stop right there!" I yelled into the streets of Seattle but it was no use; have you ever heard of criminals staying put to be arrested? Neither have I.

With the thugs gone, all that was left to do was to check on Sam.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She seemed fine, but traumatised. I would have expected her to be able to fight back then, but I guess she was too scared to move.

"I... I'm fine," she managed to choke out. "What happened?"

"I guess heaven was on our side. Those robbers ran away almost suddenly," I lied. "Did they take anything?"

She checked her pockets. "Nope. My PearPhone is still here."

"Good," I heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked.

"For bringing you to such a dark alley at the back of a tall building," I explained. "I should've known that there would be robbers lurking in dark corners."

She punched me in the arm.

"Hey! I already apologised!" I was confused by her reaction. How can she stay mad at me after I've apologised?

"Do I look like I'm hurt or anything?" she asked.

I glanced at her whole. "Err... No."

"Exactly," she replied. "So, what's the apology for? By the way, you owe me two hundred bucks."

"Why?" I don't remember borrowing money.

"Because you dragged me out of the mental hospital," she stated. "I had to go through great pains to get a wad of cash that big."

I joked. "When you say 'great pains', did you mean going through my mother's purse while she wasn't looking?"

"Well, too bad for her. It's mine now," she smirked. "Or... It used to be, until you pulled me out from my observation room!"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "I'll pay you back once I get my allowance. So much for saving for the new PearPhone."

She grinned. "You better save up if you're bringing momma to a date."

Months have passed and we're kind of the most perfect couple in all of couple history, if they even had that. My mom was steamed when she learned that we were dating. But she soon got over it, after some anti-aggressive parenting workshops. It took her weeks before getting used to us. I wonder how she knew about it anyway.

"So," Carly grinned. "I guess you guys are a pretty sweet couple, now, aren't you?"

"Well, we're not as 'sweet' as you and Ashton," I replied.

"Touche," she turned around. "By the way, why do you want to keep this dating thing a secret?"

I came up with a lame excuse. "You've seen the iCarly fans! They've been going crazy over the Seddie-Creddie fan war. If we let anyone know about it, it would probably have disastrous results."

"True," she said after thinking about it. "But why do you want to keep it from Ashton as well?"

"I was afraid that he'll spill the beans, you know?" I lied. "You know Ashton, he's the happy-go-lucky type. If he knew about it, he may let the news out."

She sighed. "But don't you think you're being unfair to Sam?"

"Oh, come on," I laughed. "You know Sam! She's not so unreasonable..."

"Who's unreasonable?" speak of the devil. Well, not literally, of course.

"Nah... Nothing," I smiled and gave her a hug.

She frowned. "What'cha doing Carls?"

"I'm making some of my special lemonade. Want some?" she asked.

"No thanks," Sam shivered.

"What brings you here, Sam?" Carly continued squeezing the lemon. The pulp was about to come loose. "I thought your mom brought you for a parent-child meeting?"

She took a can of soup from the fridge. "Yeah, but they ran out of food. So, I came here to ask Frediffer out for lunch."

"How thoughtful of you," I teased. "And convenient. I'll still be paying the bill, Puckett."

"Feeling the pinch already, Benson?" she pouted.

I loved how our relationship worked. It was imperfect in the most perfect ways. I know I sound like some cheesy guy in a chick flick, but unlike them, I mean every word I say.

Months ago, on our first date, we were so formal and awkward with each other. After that, Sam punched me in the shoulder and ordered me to chill and relax. So, we started bickering again.

"I'm just glad I don't have to go on dates with you guys anymore," Carly smiled. "It was pretty awkward when I sat there alone."

"Well, it's not all Freddie's fault you're stuck there," Sam remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, if we continue bickering like that, people aren't going to believe that we're dating."

"That's the point," she joked. "Who would want to be caught dead with you?"

"Come on, guys," Carly smiled, pouring her lemon juice into a jug. "Isn't anything going to change after dating each other?"

We sat there silently.

"Now, the both of you get out of my apartment, go grab some lunch and leave me alone in peace," she pushed us out of the door. "Bye!"

"But-" Sam was too lazy to move while I just didn't want to leave.

"Bye!" she gave us a final push before locking the door behind us.

We stood there in silence, regaining our composure after the awkward exit. "So... Wanna go grab some pie?"

"Sure," she smirked.

Some may think I'm crazy, some may think I'm mad. But I don't care what they think because I'm too busy thinking about Sam.


	4. iJust Want to Be With You Forever

Freddie's POV

Rules, rules, rules. Why on earth are there so many rules?

"Ashton, calm down," I tried to explain myself. "It's not such a big deal."

"But it brings heavy consequences!" he was almost freaking out. "Do you know what will happen to you if they find out about it?"

"I'll just be banished, that's all," I smiled.

He frowned. "Don't you know about it?"

"About what?" I was confused.

"John White was found guilty of falling in love with his mortal partner and sentenced to life imprisonment in the Gates of Hell!" he started listing examples. "Keira Carey, caught on her wedding day and had her powers revoked and memory erased! Bill Harrison sentenced to all three consequences after attempting to elope with his mortal partner. Do you know how serious this is?"

"How can anyone be imprisoned in Hell without dying?" I asked.

He folded his arms. "That's not the point! You can get punished severely for this!"

"Relax, man," I smiled. "This is why I didn't want you to find out about us."

"You're putting a lot of stress on me, kid," he said. "I was sent down here to keep an eye on you after the lord had heard of your little stunt with the taco truck."

"What happened to your mortal partner? Aren't you supposed to protect her?" I asked.

He sighed. "She passed away with an illness."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled. "But the thing is, I can't just sit here and watch you fall deeper and deeper into that trap and get destroyed after being found out!"

"I'm going to be fine," I was starting to worry too, but I wouldn't admit it. Not yet. "But we'll have to keep this a secret from the other Guardian Angels. We can't risk them finding out."

He pat my shoulder. "Alright. But be careful. The lord has planted a few spies among us."

"I'll be careful," I assured him. "Bye."

"Bye," he headed out of the apartment.

There are rules in whatever activity we engage in. Well, Ashton and me happen to be Guardian Angels, the kind who protect you when you come into harm. You would've thought that Guardian Angels would have wings, but you're wrong. We don't. We're not like the other angels in heaven. We have a special mission and we have extraordinary powers.

Not long after I was born, my parents died in a car accident. I was sent to an orphanage's home and my mom, Marissa Benson, adopted me. But what nobody knew was that half of the orphans in that orphanage had Guardian Angel parents. What? You thought that angels never die? Like I said, we're not like the other angels in heaven. We can die with natural causes or in accidents.

When I was five and I started to remember things, I realised that I had powers like no other. On that same night, I was introduced to the girl I would have to protect, aka my girlfriend – Sam Puckett.

They thought that we had nothing in common, so they would never have to fear for the day we fall in love. But never had they expected this...

"Hey Freduccini," Sam entered the apartment nonchalantly. "Where's Carly?"

"She's taking a shower," I replied.

She sat down on the couch next to me. "Hey, shall we grab some dinner outside on Saturday?"

"Why Saturday?" I asked.

"You forgot?" she seemed disappointed. "How can you forget a date like that?"

"Of course I remember," I held the fist that she was about to throw towards my face in both of my hands. "It's your birthday."

She smiled, before punching me in the arm. "You were teasing me, weren't you?"

I laughed.

Then, I heard a beeping sound in my head. It was soft, but I could hear it clearly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

She probably noticed the confused expression upon my face. "I'm fine. I'll need to go to the bathroom for a while..."

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll be at the fridge."

"Of course," I laughed a little, careful not to hurt my head as I walked.

The beeping sound came in pulses and it sent waves throughout my head. It felt like something was pounding my brain. The sound reminded me of the iWeb Awards, but it was different. The beeping during the iWeb Awards didn't send pulses of pain throughout my brain.

"Fredward Benson," a voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Who's that?" I jumped.

I thanked all forces of nature that I was safely in the bathroom for I knew that Sam would think I was crazy if she saw me speaking to blank space.

"Fredward Benson," the voice repeated my name. "I'll be watching you..."

"What?" I asked, but the voice disappeared along with the beeping and the pain. "What do you mean?"

There wasn't a reply.

My heart started to pound faster as a fearful expression crept upon my face. When I past the bathroom mirror, I thought I saw something, or someone, staring back. With a quick step down the corridors, I was back in the kitchen in less than five seconds.

"Why the pale face? Saw a ghost?" Sam teased as she nibbled on her ham.

"Nah... I just... got the runs..." I replied. "Those banana and fish smoothies that T-Bo serves should have been off the rack last summer."

"Yeah... but those ham and strawberry smoothies were great!" she grinned, seemingly convinced.

That night, before I went to bed, I prayed to the powers above that Sam and I would never be discovered. I just want to be with her forever.


	5. iAm Sorry

Freddie's POV

"Hey man, what's up?" Ashton's voice rang through the metallic pear.

"I think the Guardians already know about us," I called.

"What about us?" he asked.

I sighed. "Not you and me. Me and Sam!"

"What? Really?" he confirmed. "That's serious chiz, man. I think it's best if you break up with her."

"I can't break up with Sam!" I yelled.

"Why not?" he asked. "You have no other choice. It's either you break up with her, stay as friends and then continue protecting her, or you risk losing your life!"

I smacked my palm against my forehead. "But I can't just be selfish. I love Sam and she loves me too. After months of dating, you're telling me to just break up with her to save myself?"

"You won't be just saving yourself, Freddie," he persuaded me. "You'll also be saving Sam. Imagine when you're gone, Sam won't have a guardian angel anymore. She'll be vulnerable to attacks and who knows what might happen if you're not being replaced?"

I stayed silent.

"All you have to do is to tell her that your mom has been pressuring you. She's a smart kid. She'll understand," he said.

"I'll consider, Ashton," I replied.

"No," he stated firmly. "Don't consider. Get it done."

I shut my eyes tightly as my eyebrows furrowed. "I will."

I wanted to just end it all, just quit. But I can't. I've been born like that, being the chosen one. My life has been laid out for me like a dinner table and all I had to do was to sit down and play along. It's that simple, right?

…SEDDIE FTW...

It's Sam's birthday today. I've been planning this for a long time and now, I'm told to give everything up. I remembered the promise I made her two weeks ago.

_I'm not just going to celebrate your birthday this year. I'm going to celebrate it every single year from now on._

But now, that promise is going to be broken. All because of a rule, a silly rule set by the powers above. All because I am a Guardian Angel. And Sam is the girl I'm protecting.

"Hey Freddie," Sam grinned, gleaming from ear to ear. "You're late."

"Sorry," I apologized. "Happy Birthday."

She noticed my glum expression and her smile faded into a concerned frown. "Are you feeling okay? Did you lick a swingset?"

"No, I didn't," I pushed the palm she placed on my forehead. "I'm fine. I'm just... really sorry."

"It's okay. You've already apologized. It's not the first time we're dating anyway," she laughed, leaning back into the chair.

"No, I'm not talking about being late, Sam," I said firmly.

She frowned. "Then, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Sam," I started. "I just can't go on like this."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

I couldn't do it. It was too much for me to take. Besides, it's her birthday and I wasn't planning on giving her a gift like this. "Let's break up."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "If I did, then tell me. Was it the nicknames or the fights? I can stop calling you nicknames and try to avoid fighting if you'll just-"

"No, it's not your fault, Sam," I frowned. "It's me."

She calmed down.

"My mom has been pressuring me again," I lied. The anti-aggressive parenting courses really got to her. "I just thought it would be best if we could return to being friends. We can still hang out together and we'll-"

"You're lying," she stated. "Your hand always twitches vigorously when you lie."

"What? No..." I forced a smile from my lips. "She's really pressuring me."

She frowned. "Tell me the truth, Benson."

_You can't, Freddie. You'll violate code number two-six-five if you tell her about the Guardians._

"Speak," she commanded, sending daggers through her eyes.

"I..." I started. "I'm... err..."

I was searching my surroundings for an excuse, but the world seemed to be unjust to me. Do I really have to say it? _Don't tell her, Freddie._

"I... I'm a Guardian Angel."

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a long time since I wrote on . I just wanted to thank all the nice reviews and great feedback you guys have given me. I won't be updating as often from now on as I have other commitments such as schoolwork, which has been taking a toll on me. I will, however, be posting more chapters on my new upcoming fic, 'iFall For You All Over Again'. Do check it out :D Thanks!**


	6. iJust Want to Run Away

"I... I'm a Guardian Angel."

And... she burst out in laughter. "That... that was the worst... and lamest... excuse... I have ever... heard... Hahaha!"

Yep, the truth is usually unbelievable. "But I'm speaking the truth."

"Yeah right. Prove it," she said.

I pulled her to the dark alley behind us, making sure that no one saw us. "Okay. You're going to keep whatever I show you later to yourself, okay?"

She looked more serious now with her hands folded and her eyes on me.

"Watch," I said as I held up my hand and snapped at the air, producing a flame. "See?"

Even under the small amount of light, I could see her rolling her eyes. "That doesn't count. How would I know if you learnt magic tricks from Malika?"

"Okay," I knew she wouldn't be so easily convinced. "What about this?"

I drew an image with my fingers in the air. The flame that was lit up in my hand produced patterns in the air as though it burnt a sheet of paper. Then, with a wave of my hand, the patterns exploded with sparkles just like fireworks in the night sky.

"You believe me now?" I asked.

She nodded. "But... how?"

"I was born like that," I stated.

"But your mom..." she frowned.

"I was adopted," I replied. "It's a long story, but we've got more important things now."

She raised her eyebrow as she prompted. "Like?"

"We really have to break up," I said firmly.

"Why?" she still doesn't seem convinced. "I get that you're a guardian angel and all, but what has this got to do with-"

"I can't risk getting you hurt!" I yelled unintentionally. When I saw her cringe, I wanted to take back every word that I said, pretend nothing ever happened and we could risk everything in the world. "I... I'm sorry, Sam."

She sighed. "Then explain to me why you want to break up with me."

"I'm not just a guardian angel, Sam. I'm _your_ Guardian Angel," I continued. "Guardian Angels can't date the person whom he is sworn to protect. Or he will..."

"Or he will what?" she prompted after I trailed off. To be frank, I wasn't sure of the consequences. It could range from as mild as imprisonment to as heavy as death.

"He can die," Ashton came from behind us.

Sam's eyes opened wide in shock. "Ashton? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Freddie," he replied. "Freddie, you'll have to break up with her now. The powers above have already been informed of your little 'affair' with Miss Puckett here."

"Ashton's a Guardian Angel too?" Sam asked in realization. "Who's he protecting?"

"It doesn't matter," Ashton stated. "The both of you have to break up immediately. I was talking to some of the guards above and it seems like the powers above have given orders for Freddie's arrest. Until the both of you have broken up, Freddie would be constantly pursued."

I frowned as my fingers pinched the middle of my eyebrows. "Sam, we have to break up or I won't be able to protect you from now on. Your life might be in danger."

"No," she stated firmly. "If you're going to die, we're going to die together."

"What? How can a woman like you be so selfish?" Ashton yelled.

"I may be selfish, but I know that as long as Freddie and I are together, we can overcome anything in the world," Sam smiled.

Ashton was silent.

"What's up with you, man? I thought you were always a chatterbox?" I asked.

"That. Was. So. Touching," Ashton remarked, wiping a tear off his cheek dramatically. "Okay, since the both of you are so bent on defying all forces on earth, I'll help you."

"Thanks, man," I smiled, patting him on the back.

He returned the smile and headed in the direction he came from, yelling. "I'll try to stall them, you guys get out of here quickly!"

"Thanks, Ashton! We owe you one!" Sam yelled back. "Take care of Carly while we're gone!"

"No worries!" he ran faster till his silhouette was lost in the distance.

"We've got to get out of here if we're going to make it out of here alive," I beamed at Sam, who was grinning back.

Her eyes flashed through a look of guilt. "Freddie, do you think that I'm being selfish?"

I smiled as I caressed her cheek and brown eyes met blue. "Don't be silly, Sam. What you said was right. If we do our best, I'm sure we'll be able to hide from them. Then, we wouldn't have to worry about being separated from each other any more."

"But who are these 'powers above' anyway? If they had already received news about us, they must be really powerful. Could they be the all-knowing gods? What if they find us?" she asked.

"I may not know them personally, but I'm sure that they aren't as powerful as they are rumoured to be. We'll get through this, I'm sure of it. But now, we really have to run, or even Ashton can't stall us."

We left our stuff there as we started running. We didn't know where to go or in which direction, but we were clear that as long as we weren't running towards where Ashton was heading to, we were on the right track. "Freddie, I've never felt so..."

"Thrilled?" I completed her sentence for her.

"Yeah," she panted. "I've run away from cops, from angry teachers and from crazy neighbors, but this is really different. It's nothing I've ever felt before."

"Well, this is definitely the start of a whole new life, Sam. From now on, things will take a huge turn," I smiled as I ran alongside her. "I'm sure of it."

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back after a little hiatus. We're reaching the middle of the story soon. Things will get interesting in the next chapter. You will just have to wait and see. Any suggestions or opinions, please read and review. I can't wait to know what you guys think will happen or might happen next. See you guys soon! (By the way, the results of the writing competition hasn't been posted yet, but I'll keep you guys updated when I know about it. Thanks for helping!)**


	7. iPunished Her

"The sky's getting dark," I observed. "Let's find some shelter."

We continued our journey, stepping onto the slippery stones carefully. After barely an hour of running, Sam and I had slowed down to a panting brisk walk. Well, actually, I was the one slowing down since she had no trouble running half the mile anyway.

"There!" Sam pointed into the distance where a tall shady tree had somehow set up its camp in the middle of a muddy swamp. Even so, its jade-green leaves sprouted from its branches in pure bliss, with rays of sunlight peeping from above the canopy.

It was paradise.

"Let's camp here for the night," I suggested, plopping down at one of the roots before letting out a deep breath. If my mom was here, she would have freaked out about the germs on the roots, but she wasn't.

"I'll go get some wood for a fire," Sam exclaimed, refusing to sit down and take a rest. "And, also, to get some food."

"Wait," I stopped her.

She turned back, curving her eyebrow upwards as she waited for me to continue.

"Be careful," I smiled.

A blush crept up her cheeks as she processed my words. A smile tugged on the corner of her lips, "You too."

With that, she left to look for some firewood, and some food. My legs were tired after an hour of walking, begging for me to massage them before they start to cramp. I wanted to look for some food when my stomach started growling, but my legs told me to wait there in case Sam got worried.

_Why don't I just call her to tell her I was out to get some food? Duh... _I thought to myself. Drawing out the Pearphone from my pocket, I thought of my mom, Carly, Spencer, Sam's mom... How would they react if they knew what really happened to us? I shook the thoughts out from my head, proceeding to give a call to Sam. But when I saw the words 'out of range' on the screen, I decided to just stay there and wait.

The wait was torturous and worrying, as I felt something in my head, a soft beeping sound. No, it can't be – they know where we are!

I could feel my heart racing as the pitch of the beeping increased. Somehow, I knew that that wasn't a good sign; any sounds in my head wouldn't be. I struggled to get up in spite of my sore legs, wondering how to get to Sam. I limped while my left leg muscles cramped, leaving me no choice but to hop on the other foot.

The lack of light in the swamp proved to be no help to me while I continued my search, almost tripping over a few small pebbles and some huge rocks. The intensity of the beeping was reduced as I walked further and further away from the gigantic tree.

"Sam! Where are you?" I yelled into the swamp, sounds of dripping water and chirping crickets rang in my ear. There was no reply, but a series of noisy squawking followed by the angry flock of birds that flew past me, missing my head by an inch.

I knew I couldn't find her so easily. The swamp was too huge.

"Freddie?" a soft and distant cry echoed throughout the muddy swamp.

A relieved smile appeared on my face as I ran through the green vines and falling leaves, trying to reach the source of the cry. I ignored the pain in my left thigh, following the familiar voice. The beeping sound increased in intensity again with every step, but I ignored it, desperate to find Sam before she gets into some kind of trouble.

"Sam, where are you?" I yelled. This time, there wasn't a reply. I was getting worried. Could the beeping mean that she had been captured by the powers above?

No matter, it's time to face them anyway.

"I'm coming, Sam," I mumbled, panting as I increased my pace, energy drained by my cramping leg. There was no time to lose. Who knows what the powers above might do to her? "You'll have to wait for me."

"Freddie?" that's when I heard that familiar voice again. This time, it didn't seem like a cry. It seemed more like a question, and it was getting awfully close too. "Who's Freddie?"

I couldn't believe my ears. It had to be a trick, the powers above are just trying to lure me to them. But why would Sam say something like that? I guess I'll just have to get close enough to check it out for myself. I don't have to go directly to them, but just close enough to my destination to hear what they are saying and see what's going on by myself.

After a few hops, limps, yelps of pain and shaking of my head, the beeping came to an absolute climax. It wasn't to the point of damaging my head or my ears, but loud enough for me to know that they were near. I had to carry on, so that I could hear everything. And hopefully, I would learn that she's safe.

"Who's Freddie?" I finally got close enough to see and hear closely.

"Don't you remember him?" a deep voice asked.

"No, of course not. I've never met anyone named Freddie," Sam said, eyes hollow of spirit.

Just then, I felt something on my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off, but it wouldn't come off. I wanted to ignore it, until the voice called. "I can see you there."

When I spun around, I realised that a hand was on my shoulder, and some kind of mindless creature was trying to guide me towards where Sam was.

"What's going on? Why's Sam acting like this? What have you done to her?" questions burst out from my mouth as I craved for answers.

"Relax, Freddie," the voice taunted. "We just gave her a little Forgetful Elixir. It's nothing compared to the devastating consequences of your actions."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" I insisted.

The voice continued. "Nothing wrong? Do you realise that with each passing day, your powers are weakening? It's not just you, but everyone above is feeling sudden drains of power."

"Now that you mention it," my eyes drifted down to my thigh, where the cramping had once caused me to limp. Now, all I felt was this numb sensation. "I could have been able to run even if my legs were in this condition. But... why did this turn out this way?"

"The deeper you fall in love with the mortal you're protecting, the weaker the powers of the Guardians," he explained. "This not only affects you, it affects all of us."

"Then put all the blame on me, why do this to Sam?"

He laughed. "If I harmed you, it wouldn't hurt a bit, and you'll recover only in an instant. But I figured that if I punished your little girlfriend, you'll be scarred for life."

I wanted to confront that voice, fight it and beat it. Make Sam remember me again, live happily ever after... that was what I really wanted. "You little..."

"No, no... Freddie... Watch that temper of yours," he taunted. "You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you."

"Watch me," I glared at the sky. For whoever was behind that voice, I will find him and I will make sure that he regrets what he did.

There was a deep laughter, as though he was laughing at my foolishness. There was a bolt of lightning coming with the thunder as it stroke at my feet. "I am the power above, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"I know this may sound cliché, but true love always wins," I retorted, taking a glance at Sam.

He snickered and bellowed, "Not always."

With that, the bolt of lightning struck me, sending electric waves from my toes to my brain. In the haze of my mind, I stared at the girl in front of me. "Do I know you?"

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I would just like to thank all of those who helped me by rating my work previously. I won the best entry for writers under 18 and I owe it all to you guys :D So, to thank you all, I've posted two new chapters (one for this fic and one for the other). I hope you guys will like them :D**


	8. iDon't Think I Know You

In the haze of my mind, I asked the girl who stood in front of me, "Who are you?"

I was standing in the middle of what seemed like a swamp and the only living being in front of me was a girl. She had blonde hair, and her eyes were a light shade of blue, a colour that seemed so familiar to me, but yet so distant. I seem to have known her from somewhere, but I do not recall anything about her.

"Are you... Freddie?" she spat, unexpected from a girl.

"You... know me?" I was more concerned about finding someone familiar than her attitude. Maybe she could help me find my way out of this swamp.

"Oh, so _you're _Freddie," she frowned. "For some reason, your name was stuck in my head when I woke up. Do you know me, by any chance?"

I took a step back in fear. "No... And I guess you don't know me then..."

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

There goes my chance of leaving this place. "Frankly, I don't really know. My mind went blank for a moment there and when I finally regained 'consciousness', I was already here. Weird, I thought I was still in school a moment ago. How did I end up here?"

"Well, at least we've got something in common," she sighed, staring at the ominous sky. "Come on, Fredweird, let's find our way out of here."

"What did you call me?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Get moving," she rolled her eyes as though she was annoyed. "We don't have all day."

For some reason, the name felt so familiar, ringing a bell in my memories. But I couldn't seem to find any trace of it in my "database".

The sky had already turned dark by the time we found a large empty grassland. I heaved a sigh of relief as I gestured to the blonde-headed girl. "I think we found our exit. If we head towards this direction, we'll definitely get to Seattle."

"You live in Seattle too?" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face. I nodded. "Judging from your height and your skimpy arms, you must be in high school. Which school do you go to?"

Skimpy? I was a little offended at first, but now I really wanted to know if we had more than one thing in common. "Ridgeway High."

"That's impossible," she frowned. "I've picked on every guy in Ridgeway. I've even made a list that's thirty-seven pages long with their names. Did you just transfer in recently?"

"No," I replied. "I've been studying in Ridgeway since forever."

"Since forever?" she raised an eyebrow and gave me that look that said wow-that's-lame.

I sighed. "You sound like you've been studying there for a while too. But I swear I've never seen you before or even known your name, not that I know of it now."

"The name's Sam," she stated while she continued on the trail. "Sam Puckett."

I raised my eyebrows. "Sam? As in, Samantha?"

"Nobody calls me that!" she burst out suddenly.

"I'm... Fredward Benson," I smiled, holding out my hand to her, but she just shrugged it away. "That's rude."

"Well, you're not my mom, so don't bother lecturing me over manners, not that she does any of that anyway." She sighed, frowning.

I felt a pang of guilt over me. My mom's been really nice to me, and she's not even my biological mother. From the corner of my eyes, I could see a tear running down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. I tried to avert her gaze when she noticed me looking at her. That's when I saw a breathtaking scene unfold in front of me.

"Monarch butterflies!" Sam yelled as a sea of butterflies filled the skies. "I _have _to get a picture of this!"

She fished the phone out of her pocket and attempted to switch it on, then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is it out of battery?"

"I think so..." she picked on the button once again. "It's not working."

My eyes drifted to the scene while she continued fiddling with the old technology. Someone has got to get this girl the new PearPhone. "Whoa..." my lips formed the shape of an 'O' as my heart skipped a beat at the breathtaking sight. Then, I remembered my phobia of insects.

"Hey, get away from me!" she pried my hands away from her shoulder as I desperately clung onto her.

I tried my best to hide from the migrating butterflies as their scales rained down on us. "I'm... afraid of insects."

"But they're just butterflies!" Sam pushed me away from her. "I can't believe you're such a nub!"

"I can't believe you're being so pushy!"

We froze at that moment. Each seeming to remember something from the other's words. The scales glittered in the moonlight like fairydust, encircling us with its trail. The minty breath of the night threw sparks at the night sky, burning little holes through its fabric so that the little stars could peek at the limitless land that stretched past the grass and to the bright pink of the day.

Our eyes were fixed on each other, seeming to find something that we had once lost. But that small spark was insufficient to light up the dark room of feelings... Feelings of loss...

We had fallen asleep on the green pasture. Our silence that night had taken a toll on us. I never knew that keeping silent could take so much more energy than arguing.

The sky had changed once again, blushing deeply as the sun rose high in the sky to offer its blessings. As it smiled down at us, our eyes opened to a brand new day, with new beginnings and new things to learn about each other. Now, I just wished that we would never have to return to our normal lives again.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm SO sorry about not updating for the last three months. I never knew my hiatus was going to take this long... T-T I'm still struggling with my homework as I post this. Ugh... my vacation's ending soon and I still have so much to do... Sigh... I'll try my best to update this fic as well as 'iFall For You All Over Again'. Sorry!**


End file.
